


Don't Neglect Your Alpha

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Death, Insecurities, M/M, Mortician!Death, mechanic!Dean, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean keeps standing Death up. This is not good.





	Don't Neglect Your Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Free Space Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Dean dropped his keys in the bowl by the front door, running his hand through his hair. Sam had been involved in a car accident, and his Alpha had panicked slightly, so he had driven out to the hospital to take care of his little brother.

However, that meant he missed his dinner date with his own Alpha. And he knew that he was in trouble- this was the fourth time this month, and it was only the thirteenth.

“You missed our date.”

Dean looked up at his husband and sighed heavily. “Jules, I’m sorry,” he said.

“It’s been the fourth time, Dean,” Julian replied, shaking his head. “This month alone. What was wrong with Sam this time?”

Dean sat down to unlace and take off his boots. “Sammy got into a car accident, and Lucifer was panicking,” he admitted. “Sammy’s fine, like I knew the kid would be, but I got worried and had to go see him and get Lucifer calm.”

Julian looked away, over to the picture of the day that they got married and officially mated. He had been worried that the beautiful, young, vibrant Omega that was now his wouldn’t want an old mortician like him, but Dean had wanted no other Alpha than him, and their married life the past five years have been wonderful.

Except for the fact that no matter what, Dean would always place Sam above him.

“Dean,” he said, “I’m tired of being treated as though I am in second place.”

“Alpha,” Dean said, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around him, “You’re not. You’re my Alpha, and I love you.” He tilted Julian’s face towards him and placed a gentle kiss on the thin lips, feeling his Alpha relax slightly.

“It doesn’t feel like it when you continuously run to Sam whenever he’s in the least bit of trouble. He is a grown man, with his own Alpha. And I was worried.” Julian cupped Dean’s face. “Worried that something happened to you. You could’ve called. In fact, you should’ve called.”

“I know,” Dean said contritely. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” He moved in closer and rested his head on Julian’s chest.

“I’m not going to be on this Earth much longer, Dean,” Julian whispered. “I’m an old man. I want to spend what time I have left with my Omega. Sam can wait, and he can do this without you holding his hand.”

Dean heaved a heavy sigh, closing his eyes to stop the onslaught of tears. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

He felt Julian kiss the top of his head. “Come to bed, little Omega,” he murmured. “We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said quietly.

The next day, Dean made sure he was home at least two hours before Julian. Owning his own mechanic shop had it’s advantages. Between classic restorations and Julian’s funeral parlor, they both had quite the disposable income, and Dean could take an afternoon off to make sure that he could make things up to his mate.

He kept the picture of the day they mated, with him in a crisp white suit and his mate in imposing black, the same he’d wear to work, but they were both in love with each other. Julian was cupping his face and placing a kiss on his forehead while Dean held onto his biceps and looked down away with a smile on his face.

They were so happy. They are happy.

Dean threw the roast into the oven and began working on the sides, and was starting to make homemade mashed potatoes when his phone rang.

“Dean,” he answered.

“Dean?” Lucifer answered. “Hey, how are you?”

“Good, what’s the news on Sam?” Dean asked, setting the potato peeler aside.

“He’s fine, he’s coming home within the hour,” Lucifer said. “How’s Julian?”

“None too happy,” Dean said grimly.

“Dean… Did you blow him off again?” Lucifer sighed.

“Don’t give me the same lecture, Luce, please,” Dean begged of his best friend and brother-in-law.

“I won’t,” Lucifer promised. “Just know I’m thinking it.”

“That’s enough, I’m making it up to him,” Dean said. “I’m making him a dinner of all his favorites.”

“Good way, bribe your way out of trouble with food,” Lucifer teased.

“It works more often than you think, he’s immune to cute looks,” Dean grunted.

Lucifer laughed. “That’s true. All Sam’s gotta do is pout and look like an adorable, innocent puppy and I’m like pudding in his hands.”

Dean snorted. “I’m not sure I’d use ‘innocent’ to describe my baby brother.” He picked up the peeler and began peeling the potatoes again.

“True that,” Lucifer laughed. “Alright, I’ll let you get back to cooking and your other attempts to get back into your Alpha’s good graces.”

“Sounds good man, later,” Dean said, hanging up and continuing to peel the potatoes.

Julian came home about thirty minutes earlier than Dean had anticipated. He hadn’t been able to concentrate on work, not when he felt like he was losing his Omega. It wouldn’t surprise him, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt thinking about it.

He was surprised to see the Impala in the driveway, but he pulled his Coupe Deville in beside it and got out, killing the engine and straightening his suit.

“Dean?” he called as he entered their home and was immediately assaulted with the smells of what promised to be a wonderful beef roast, mashed potatoes made with Dean’s secret recipe, and veggies. There were the strains of classic rock echoing in their kitchen and he couldn’t help but smile. Classic rock, classic cars, classic TV- all the things that drew them together like magnets.

He toed off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen, loosening his tie but letting it hang on his neck as he peeked into the kitchen and saw Dean dancing and cooking in the kitchen. The roast was on the table, obviously resting, and Dean was slaving away over the hot stove, apron on and barefoot. His hips swayed from side to side to the song on the portable stereo they kept in the kitchen. He could see a full bowl of mashed potatoes and saw the steamer working away at some carrots.

“Did I forget a special occasion?” Julian asked with an amused, warm smile.

Dean jumped and turned to see Julian, and he smiled. Julian smiled back just as warmly, enjoying seeing the happiness in his Omega.

“Hi, Alpha,” he said, giving the pot he was tending to a quick stir before slinking over to Julian, leaning up to give him a slow, warm kiss. “Good day at work?”

“It was adequate,” Julian said, leaning in to kiss Dean again. God, his Omega smelled so good. Leather and apple pie and engine grease, and right now the scents of the food that Dean had been cooking intermingled with his scent. “Why are you cooking such an extravagant meal?”

Dean lowered his lashes daintily before looking back up at his gaunt, pale Alpha. “I wanted to show my Alpha how much I love him and appreciate him,” he murmured, “and wanted to give him a good, strong meal.”

Julian chuckled. “Are you bribing me with food, Dean?”

Dean flushed lightly, that being the only answer Julian needed. “Maybe,” Dean said shyly.

Julian smiled and kissed Dean a bit deeper, a bit longer, feeling his Omega melt against him. “You’re not completely off the hook, you know,” the Alpha murmured.

“Well, it’s a good thing I know my Alpha well enough to have several ideas in mind,” Dean murmured back, kissing Julian again. “I love you, Alpha, and I’m so sorry that I keep standing you up. It doesn’t make me feel good.”

“Don’t worry about it too much, Dean,” Julian said, cupping Dean’s face in his hands and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “But that doesn’t mean after dinner I’m not above bending you over the table and showing you who your Alpha is.”

Dean shivered. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
